Bakugan: Brawlers United!
by Mintywater
Summary: With the fate of two worlds put into the hands of six teenagers playing the game they created known as Bakugan, will the so-called 'Bakugan Battle Brawlers' be able to overcome all odds and save both Vestroia, the home of their allies and partners, as well as their own Earth? (Mostly OC-based. Including mostly unique Partner Bakugan!)


_Hello, everyone! It's Mintywater, back to working on stories! If you're wondering about my other works (mainly the Reincarnated as Raditz, I'm sure), then don't worry! I'll be trying to work on all my stories sometime during the Fall Break. At any rate, here's a new one for you..._

 ** _Welcome, to Bakugan: Brawlers United!_**

 _This is a Bakugan story based (currently) on Season 1! It'll have mostly original characters (including the Battle Brawlers, who will be introduced in thos Prologue), and even original Partner Bakugan (barring small exceptions)! It'll also have its own rules, similar to the actual card game but with some differences, explained by none other than the member of the Battle Brawlers who thought up the game! So, without further ado..._

 **Prologue: How to Play with Brode!**

A young man with fairly well-kept pale brown hair (ignoring a noticeable bit of it sticking out the back), equally brown eyes, lightly tanned skin and a miffed look on his face is messing with some settings on what seems to be an application on his laptop for video recording. "Aw, c'mon..." He mutters, pressing some more keys in vain hope.

Clearly, he was a little challenged when it came to stuff like this. He absently tugged at the strings of his zip-up black vest, with a stark red undershirt, and bobbing his knees in impatience with his dark blue jeans, his black-soled red sneakers tapping at the wood flooring of his room.

With a bit more effort to the point where he was about to quit, his laptop finally showed his face being projected, and a bright red RECORDING in the right corner. "Alright! Okay, my name's Quincy Brode...Yeah, I know I don't look like a guy you'd call Quincy, so call me Brode." He was practically grinning his face off; partly because of what the video entailed, and also the fact he got it working.

"As I'm sure all the guys and gals watching this video know, pretty recently some weird cards rained down from the sky. Crazy stuff, yeah? Even weirder, these metal balls-" He couldn't help but snicker a bit at that word, immature as it was. "They started coming, too. We call 'em Bakugan. I'll bet you've all tried playing the game by now, but the rules...Aren't too obvious. That's why I'm here! Today, you'll learn all the ins and outs of how to Brawl!"

He leans back in his chair as it reclined, with what looked to be a fusion of a smile and smirk on his face. "Rule 1. Every game of Bakugan, each player starts with three Bakugan. If they've got three, that is. They also start off with three Gate Cards, and a Deck of twelve Ability Cards. At the start of the game, you draw three Ability Cards from that Deck, and draw another one for each of your turns."

Brode seemed to give a little pause. Partly to catch his own breath, and partly for those potential viewers to soak in the knowledge. "Next thing. Each Bakugan has a different Attribute; Haos, Subterra, Ventus, Aquos, Pyrus" when saying "Pyrus", he whispers under his breath "The best Attribute!" "And last but certainly least, Darkus. Each Attribute is strong and weak against others. For example, my Attribute, Pyrus, is strong against Darkus" yet again he mutters off something; "Those underhanded suckers..." "...But its weak against Aquos. For a Bakugan facing an Attribute it's weak against, it gets deducted 50 Gs. I'll talk about those pretty soon. Speaking of Gs, there's something important to know if your Bakugan are gonna be the strongest..."

"By beating other Brawlers, you can get Bakugan Points! Using these, you can get yourself some new Bakugan my friend Jorge has set up in his special shop, and also upgrade your Bakugan! Each Bakugan starts at Level 1, with a regular G Power. All Bakugan have a starting G Power. For example..." He rummages around in a case for a short time, pulling out a knight-like figure.

"Siege here has a G Power of 280! Pretty strong, yeah? But if I leveled him up, he'd go to 295! Then if I did it again, 310! Goes on like that till they hit Level 10. That means my Siege would cap out at around 430 Gs at max Level. Really strong! Can't wait for a day like that..." He had a smile on his face looking down at the knightly Bakugan before putting him back into ball form and sliding him into his collection.

"The amount deducted from a disadvantaged Bakugan depends on the Level of the Bakugan they're facing. Let's say for instance my Siege was Level 10 and fought a Darkus Bakugan. That Darkus wouldn't know what hit him, getting dropped by a whopping 150 Gs! While on that topic, guess I should explain all the weaknesses, yeah?"

"You already know Pyrus is weak to Aquos. Well, Aquos is weak to Ventus. Ventus is weak to Subterra. Subterra is weak to Haos. And, last but not least, Haos is weak to Darkus, who is weak to Pyrus. Full circle! Now, the last thing I have to teach you...Oh! Wait! Jeez, I almost forgot..." He gives a small laugh, jokingly face-palming.

"Gate Cards! They all have one thing in common; they increase G-Power! For all Bakugan on the card...Two types also have special abilities! Gold Gate Cards, sometimes called Character Cards, double the G-Boost certain Bakugan get on it! Like my Siege Gate Card!" He raised a Gold-rimmed card with an image of Aquos Siege on it. "Normally it gives a Pyrus Bakugan 140 Gs. But if my Pyrus Siege landed on it, he'd get 280! He'd double in power! Sweet, right?"

"Next up are Bronze Gate Cards. They do the normal Attribute-based G-Ups, but also can switch the rules on you. One dirty card my friend who uses Darkus Bakugan has makes it so the Bakugan with the lowest G-Power wins...It always gets me!" Brode seemed a little irked at that, but continued.

"Oh, and I definitely shouldn't forget this; the Ability Cards! Blue Ability Cards are pretty basic; they just increase G-Power, sometimes with unique requirements in return for big gains. Green Ability Cards are ones unique to certain Bakugan. My friend who uses Aquos Bakugan, Flora, has this awesome Bakugan named Leviathan. Something's weird about; it's a lot stronger than normal Bakugan. But that's not even where it ends! It's even got a sweet unique Ability Card, Depth Charge, which gives it a whopping 250 Gs! Doesn't help it has a base 355 Gs, either..."

"Last but not least are Red Ability Cards! Like Bronze Gate Cards, they can change battles and give unique effects. An example might be my friend Jorge's Solar Flare Ability Card, which leaves a Bakugan blinded and unable to do anything for a bit of time. Sometimes it's all he needs to get that headstart and beat your Bakugan!"

"Finally, I'll wrap this stuff up. To win the game, all you need to do is beat your opponent's three Bakugan! Also, if you run out of Bakugan to Brawl with, but haven't had your Bakugan beaten, then you're allowed to retrieve one of your knocked-out Bakugan to brawl with; though they still count against you, and will count against you again if they lose!"

"Now, that's all you needed to know. You're ready to become a Master Bakugan Brawler like me and my pals, the Bakugan Battle Brawlers! If you have any questions, you can hit any of us up on a Skip voice chat! Alright, peace out!"

With a sigh of relief at finishing it up, he hits the END RECORDING button and sends it off to MeTube. Now, with that done, he hits up a group call on Skip; the aforementioned Bakugan Battle Brawlers.

The first to pick up is someone with greyish white hair that has two large chunks of it pointing off the left side, turquoise eyes, a lavender overshirt with a stark white undershirt, black jeans and a slightly loose-fitting purple belt, and last but not least, black and white sneakers. He also had pale white skin. "Yo Jorge! You got the vid, right? Think I was good?"

"Yeah, man. Pretty good. My bet is you'll be a MeTube star now." Jorge said with only a hint of sarcasm, his voice and body language quite mellow as he casually leaned into his own chair. "The others are getting on, right?"

As if beckoned by it, the next who joined also brought a smile to Brode's face...With a mix of annoyance. The Darkus User, Terrance. With his smooth and clean black hair, pale red eyes, whiter than white skin and wicked-looking grin, he had an air of calm about him that held a devilish and calculating look. "It was alright, but I could've done better." He also always had to have the last word in things. So instead of looking at his stupid wolfish grin, he looked at his attire; a purple jacket with black outlining with a pitch-dark shirt, with matching pants and sneakers. What could they say? The Brawlers liked this little color scheme they had going on with their Bakugan.

Brode's smile couldn't help but drop a bit before the next person joined. Koda, their Ventus user, had hopped in. With the same gentle turquoise eyes as Jorge, short lavender-colored hair that was well-kept and reached just a little above her shoulders, a Ventus-green scarf along with a white top, grey-blue shorts and green/black sneakers, she exuded confidence and kindness in equal measure. Unlike her brother, you could see that she was an American-Japanese mix. "Hello. How's everyone? Oh! Nice video, by the way, Quincy."

She was just about the only person who got away with calling him Quincy. Even Jorge, his best bud, didn't do that. So while Brode gave a slight blush and opened his mouth to speak, his 'best bud' beat him to the punch. "Sis, what took you? The call stared nearly five minutes ago, and I even told you about it before I hopped in!" He seemed more amused than annoyed at it, and his sister, being the way she was, answered straightly.

"Me and Toranoid were talking a bit, you know. It's sad you and Brode don't have ones yet..." From anyone else the two of them would've assumed it was a jab at them, but Jorge's sister was as truthful as anyone could come.

Yet again, the next member hopped onto the call; Charlotte, their resident Subterra user. She was...A bit of a handful, to say the least. Long, curly blonde hair that went down...And down...And down...And seemed to never end, with the same color eyes, white skin (though not as pale as either Jorge or Terrance, and not tanned enough to be comparable to Brode) and, well...No beating around the bush here. Her breasts were ridiculously big, which made it all the more awkward that she was a very 'hands-on' kind of person. Exemplified when the first thing she did when entering was give her screen a big kiss, as if she were giving it to all of them.

"HI! That video was GREAT, Brodie! Really, you're wonderful!" She said with glee, smiling happy as could be. She wore a Subterra-colored blazer that showed off her body, with a grey undershirt, stunningly white shorts (which, again, showed off her body quite a bit; seriously, she HAD to be wearing stuff like this on purpose) and heels of the same color. "By the by, where's-"

She was cut off by the joining of the final member; Flora, their Aquos user. She always had a serious face about her, with pale brown skin, sharp yellow eyes and purple hair put up into a ponytail, she stared deadpan at the screen. "You mentioned everyone in the Brawlers except me and Charlotte in the video. What's with that?"

Her glare practically paralyzed Brode, and in a panic, he goes to his best response. "Oh! I-I think I hear mom calling me! Gotta go!" As Flora was clearly getting ready to scream her lungs out at him he left the group chat, spinning around in his chair in a breath of relief.

Finally, today was the day the game known as Bakugan was born...And the day where the world of the Bakugan, Vestroia, came one step closer to merging with Earth.

 _And that ends off the Prologue, which as a side note, takes place exactly one year before the events of the main story! Look forward to the next Chapter; Fate's Fickle Hand!_


End file.
